guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BftP
Are you a sysop? Have you ever donated money to Gravewit? If you answered no to both of these questions, you are a peon. Shut up, peon, and get back to work. I am really and finally out. 14:38, 19 September 2007 (CDT) = Blah = What do you have against "as such"? lol. Quite a little vendetta it appears. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:16, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Thanks for pointing out the move - not a wiki pro, still learning the ropes Alxa 04:41, 2 September 2007 (CDT) BftP I didn't understand your reverts of the images I uploaded to the brotherhood armor page at first. Then I realized the images also show up in the Armor galleries which shows both front and back (whoops). I'm trying to increase the quality of the images on the page (better lighting, higher resolution, and using 4x Anti-Aliasing) so unless you tell me not to upload, I will upload a new version with both front and back versions.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 01:59, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Hi Thor. Feel free to revert out my reversions, and just add some images of the heroes from the back to their gallery pages. I was probably too hasty in reverting your uploads; I was about to leave for a business trip and didn't negotiate with you as I should have. Apologies. Anyway, after getting back I saw the news and now I feel betrayed being sold to Wikia. I am off to the official wiki and shall gladly leave the Brotherhood armor page in your capable hands. BftP 13:55, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Why are you replacing perfectly good images with crappy images? Stop it. BftP 19:37, 12 September 2007 (CDT)??? Crappy images? Yours are crappy images, low resolution and even with bloom...I'll put mines. If you don't stop of changing them, we'll speak with admin. K, bye. Red link foo! put something on your userpage!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 13:56, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Nitpick I'm not sure if you are allowed to use a redirect as your Userpage. There was some other user awhile back, name escapes me...their userpage was a redirect to . This was decreed as disruptive by the admins. Granted, your page lists where I was redirected from and it is to your own Talkpage...but I dunno...would it kill you to change it? (T/ ) 01:01, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :That was: Error007 —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 10:31, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry, I can find no policy that forbids a redirect from user to user talk. BftP 01:15, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC)